Digital video transmission, playback, and recording systems are becoming increasingly popular and common. Digital video is utilized by cable, satellite, and traditional broadcast service providers. Digital video techniques are also employed to deliver video content to computing devices such as personal computers, cellular telephones, video game devices, and the like. Moreover, digital video recorders (DVRs) are often used to record digital video content for time-shifted playback.
Digital video programming often includes advertisements that are inserted between program segments, as is well understood. Scheduled network programming typically includes preselected advertisements that are broadcast at specified time slots. If this type of network programming is recorded by a DVR, then the recorded content will include the program segments in addition to the original advertisements that were broadcast with the program segments. Thus, the original advertisements will be presented during subsequent playback of such recorded content.